


Alucard Gets Stuck in a Claw Machine/ Crane Game (As an Adult)

by GlitterNyappyGacktRose



Series: Alucard Gets Stuck in a Claw Machine [2]
Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: Bad French, Comedy, Cute, Drinking Games, France (Country), Français | French, Gen, Ireland, Time Travel, procrastination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:00:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21880849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitterNyappyGacktRose/pseuds/GlitterNyappyGacktRose
Summary: Alucard, Trevor and Sypha are playing a drinking game, putting off their inevitable face-off with Dracula. When Alucard opens up about getting stuck in a "magical box" after travelling through time, the trio decide to check it out for themselves. But who knew that history (more so "the history of the future"?) would repeat itself once more...
Series: Alucard Gets Stuck in a Claw Machine [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1576252
Comments: 10
Kudos: 21





	Alucard Gets Stuck in a Claw Machine/ Crane Game (As an Adult)

“Never have I ever… eaten my own shit!” giggled Sypha, her cheeks bright red.

“Sypha, what the fuck?” said Trevor, shaking his head in disbelief.

“Honestly, I’d say it’s a valid suggestion, considering we’re playing with you, Belmont,” contributed Alucard snarkily. He then ducked as Trevor flung a peanut at him.

“Huh, would have thought you’d gone for the ashtray instead,” smiled Alucard, sitting upright again. “Perhaps you’ve started to view me as a friend? Anyway, I guess that means it’s my turn. Never have I ever fucked anyone as a wolf.”

“Um… Alucard?” began Trevor, cocking his head. “You’re the only one at this table who can turn into a wolf anyway.”

“Well, I just wanted to get that out there. You constantly tease me about it and I just wanted to set things straight.”

“Alright then. Right. Never have I ever… travelled through time.”

Sypha stared at Trevor as though he had two heads. She had expected something dirty from him. But, to everyone’s surprise, Alucard took a sip from his drink.

“Seriously? You have some explaining to do!” gasped Sypha.

“Alucard, I’m guessing you’re meant to take a drink for Sypha’s question, because you’re full of shit,” added Trevor. Alucard just smiled in response. Finally, when enough suspense was built up, he decided to share his story with them.

“Well, back when I was a child, my father tried to move the castle one day. But something went wrong. At the time, I hadn’t realised what had happened, but as I dwelled on it as I got older, I slowly realised what had happened: somehow, the castle travelled through both space and time. Anyway, I remember seeing machines there that could transport several people at a time.”

“A carriage?” suggested Sypha.

“No, not a carriage,” continued Alucard. “It was big and there were no horses pulling it. But I don’t really remember that part. The more important part is the magical box that I got stuck inside of. That’s where I met Princess Renard- I mean, that’s where I found my fox teddy.

Alucard blushed. He’d revealed more about his personal life than he had intended to. However, it seemed that Trevor hadn’t noticed. He just sighed and took a long swig from his glass.

“Alucard, you really are taking this joke too far.”

“It’s not a joke. How could it be a joke when I have this?”

Alucard flipped a coin across the table to Trevor, who almost fell out of his seat trying to catch it. He opened his hand to find a small silver and gold-coloured coin. He spent so long staring at it that Sypha got impatient and flipped the coin over herself. On the back of the coin was a harp, along with the words “ÉIRE 2009”.

“So that means you went to the year 2009?” asked Trevor slowly.

“No, it means he either went to the year 2009 or some year after that,” pointed out Sypha. She turned to Alucard. “Éire? As in Ireland?”

“I believe so,” responded Alucard.

“Hold up, what’s all this about a magical box?” asked Trevor, now seeming more curious than doubtful. Alucard smiled at the memory of it.

“Well, it was this huge colourful box that played happy music. The outside was glass, and on the inside there were so many toys! I climbed up the chute into the box. And then I saw it: the claw. I think you use the claw to win the toys. My father was able to move the claw, since he was on the outside. I’m not sure how exactly he did it, but I think it has something to do with the coin.”

“So let’s go back there,” suggested Trevor. “Or… forward there? I mean, it is in the future. But with Sypha’s magical capabilities and the virtually endless knowledge contained in the Belmont vault, I’m sure we could find some way to pull it off.”

“Are you really that interested in my story?” asked Alucard, genuinely looking moved. With a smile, he eagerly led the way out of the pub, through the trees and back to the Belmont vault. Sypha and Trevor were trailing behind him.

“Let me get this straight,” sighed Sypha, seemingly sobering up a bit. “We’re going to travel through time. And instead of doing something worthwhile, we’re going to go look for a magical music-playing box filled with toys? Have you not considered going back and trying to save your family? Or Alucard could even stop his father? Or prevent his mother’s death?”

“Ah, fair point,” responded Trevor with a frown. He shrugged his shoulders. “Ah well. We can do all that later.”

*

After over a day of searching, the trio found a book that contained a seemingly suitable spell. Sypha offered to carry it out, since even Alucard couldn’t read it. Eventually, the preparation was complete: the three were holding hands and surrounding a mirror on the floor, strange symbols covering its surface. Sypha had the spell book tucked neatly into her robes. After urging the others to remain silent, she began to chant in an ancient language.

At first, it seemed as though nothing was happening. Trevor looked as though he was going to make a comment, but Alucard shot him an evil look, clearly conveying the message _shut the fuck up_. Trevor glared back at him, his eyes saying _I wasn’t going to actually say anything, you moany vampire bastard_. But before he could retaliate, a sudden gust of wind caught their attention. Within seconds, they had been lifted from the floor and were spinning so fast that they could no longer make out the room around them. But just before it could become unbearable, the trio collided painfully with the ground. It was clear that they were no longer in their era as they were surrounded by concrete and noise and technology they could only dream of.

“Nice one, Sypha,” said Trevor sarcastically, rubbing his butt. “Hey, where do you think we are?”

“France,” responded Alucard quickly, dusting himself off with a smirk. “Honestly, I’m not even surprised that you can’t speak French, despite being a Belmont.”

“H-hey, I’m working on it!” stammered Trevor, his cheeks flushed.

“Alucard, you can speak French?” asked Sypha, her eyes sparkling with admiration. Alucard nodded before heading over to a man who was sketching the huge tower that was nearby. The tower was surrounded by a bustling swarm of people, who were all pointing strange gadgets at it.

“Hey, I can speak some French too!” piped up Trevor. “Bonjour! Je suis Trevor! Alumete du fromage! “

But Sypha wasn’t listening. She watched as Alucard borrowed some paper and an unusual wooden writing instrument from the man. He began to skilfully sketch the magical box he had described to them. When he finished, he thanked the man and gave the writing instrument back.

“Je cherche cette chose ici,” said Alucard, showing the man his sketch. The man just shrugged in response. But that wasn’t enough to deter Alucard. He began to lead the way, eager to find what he was looking for. However, he came to a stop when they reached a wide, busy, concrete road.

“These are the carriages from before,” explained Alucard. “But this is nothing like what I saw. There’s just so many of them! Have we somehow ended up in a more distant future? I don’t know how we’re going to cross here.”

“I’m ready when you are,” replied Trevor, to which the others nodded. “Ready? One… two… GO!”

And so, the three legged it as fast as they could across the road, causing several of the drivers to honk their horns furiously. Miraculously, none of them were hit. They continued on their search, Alucard asking random people about the magic box. Eventually, they found a teenager who seemed to understand. He led them down a few streets before eventually coming to a stop outside a colourful building that was blaring music. The trio couldn’t believe their eyes: the place was stuffed full of the magic boxes that Alucard had described. Trevor and Sypha approached the first one they say, pressing their faces up against the glass. Alucard, however, noticed something on the floor. He crouched down and picked up a gold and silver-coloured coin.

“Interesting,” he said aloud. “The front of the coin is the same as my one, but the back is different. There’s a tree on this one. And some writing. It says: Liberté… Egalité… FUCK YOU, BELMONT!”

Before Alucard had a chance to finish observing the coin, Trevor snatched it from him and jammed it into the slot. He eagerly pressed the buttons with the arrows.

“Let me play!” whined Alucard, trying to shove Trevor out of the way while pushing a button with his free hand. “That was my coin! I’m the one who should get to play-"

“You snooze, you lose!” yelled Trevor. “And fuck off, you’re ruining it.”

The combined effort of the two men resulted in the claw landing in a space that was completely void of toys. As though mocking them, the claw clamped shut around air, before returning to its original place.

“Well, you both ruined it,” sighed Sypha. “We travelled at least 500 years, if not centuries more, into the future to do one thing, and the pair of you ruined it.”

“I don’t think we went much further than last time,” revealed Alucard. “Before this ogre here snatched my coin, I caught a glimpse of the year on it. It said 2011. So, I think it’s safe to say that your spell casting abilities are on point, Sypha.”

“Thanks,” she smiled. “But my magic has its limits. There’s no way I could make the coins we need, and I don’t think any of us have something worth enough to trade for more-"

“Hey, Alucard,” interrupted Trevor. “I bet you the Morning Star whip that you can’t get back inside the magic box.”

“Oh yeah? Watch me! Hold my coin!”

Within seconds, Alucard was crouching on the floor, sticking his arm through the small flap.

“See?” grinned Trevor, flicking Alucard’s treasured coin from the first time he'd time travelled up in the air. “I told you that-"

Poof. Without warning, Alucard vanished. Or so it seemed that way at first. However, Sypha was first to spot the little bat flying around the inside of the magic box.

“That doesn’t count!” protested Trevor loudly, banging on the glass. “It only counts if you change back into-"

Right before their eyes, Alucard reappeared before them, curled up in a ball on top of all the toys.

“Ok Alucard, you proved your point,” hissed Sypha through the door of the chute. “Now, hurry up and get back out here. People are going to notice, and unnecessary attention in a world we don’t understand is the last thing we need right now.”

With that, she slammed the little door shut stood upright again. Alucard shuffled a bit, as much as the tiny space would allow him to do so. But after a few seconds, he remained inside the machine. Sypha frowned, before crouching back down and pushing open the flap.

“Didn’t you hear me? Hurry, Alucard, people are going to notice.”

“I can’t,” he whispered, his voice brimming with dejection and humiliation. “There’s not enough space in here for me to transform. I think I’ll need your help with this. I’m… stuck.”

Whether they had drawn any attention to themselves at that point, they’d never know. But at that moment, it was safe to say that literally everyone in the vicinity was staring at them. Trevor laughed so hard that he was practically sobbing, gasping for breath and doubled over as he smacked the machine with his fist. He only stopped when Sypha kicked him in the shin.

“We’re. Supposed. To. Be. Helping. Him,” she growled through her bared teeth.

“Right, helping,” gasped Trevor, wiping the overflowing tears from his eyes. Without thinking, he jammed the coin Alucard gave him into the slot. With serious precision, he guided the claw to the area directly above Alucard’s head. The claw lowered, clamped around Alucard’s head, before rising back up again.

“Bitch you messed up my hair!” yelled Alucard, his voice somewhat muffled from hugging his knees to his face. “And did you seriously just use the coin I asked you to mind for me? My father would kill you if he found out you lost his coin!”

“Well, your father would kill me anyway, since I’m a Belmont. Plus, I’m a human, so I guess I was already doubly dead in his eyes. Can’t hurt to add another reason.”

“We really need to get onto that killing Dracula thing,” muttered Sypha, sounding a little guilty. “Alright, Alucard, I’m going to use my magic to get you out! Just hold on!”

Sypha was true to her word. Within seconds, she had managed to make the glass of the machine vanish, allowing Alucard to stumble out of it. With the three of them reunited once more, they hurried away to a secluded alleyway. Sypha was focusing on rereading the spell book, trying to figure out a way for them to get back. Meanwhile, Alucard and Trevor were bickering behind her.

“It doesn’t count!” protested Trevor angrily. “I said “I bet you that you can’t get inside the magic box and back out again, anyway? Didn’t I, Sypha?”

“Your attempt at deceiving me is pathetic, Belmont,” retorted Alucard, as Sypha ignored him. “I won your bet fair and square.”

“Well what would you do with the Morning Star whip anyway? You’d probably trip and fall on it, then burst into flame, you pedantic vampire butthole!”

“Go fuck a cactus, Belmont!”

“Guys, can you please just shut the fuck up!” yelled Sypha, slamming the book shut. “I’m trying to concentrate!”

The two fell silent and stared in silence as Sypha began to mutter to herself.

“Is there anything we can do?” asked Alucard eventually.

“Well, I understand the ritual of the spell, it’s just the words I’m struggling with,” explained Sypha. “We need to come up with a five-syllable spell that we all have to say together, at the same time, in order for us to get back. According to the book, the words don’t matter, it’s just the timing that’s important. Someone scribbled “there’s no place like home” in the margin, maybe we could use that?”

“Can we come up with something else?” requested Trevor. “Quite honestly, I feel that there’s no-one here who can really say that.”

“For once I agree,” said Alucard, the two of them temporarily bonding over their messed-up childhoods.

“How about: Die you vampire prick”?” suggested Trevor, unable to hide his grin.

“Belmont is a brute!”

“Eat horse shit and die!!!”

“How about: Save the human race?” suggested Sypha, unable to hide her impatience any longer. The two gave up bickering when the guilt hit them: people were dying every day and they were wasting so much time on such unimportant matters.

Without any further protests, the three linked hands and chanted “save the human race” in unison. Once again, they felt the gist of wind. However, this time their landing was smoother: their feet gently touched the stone floor of the Belmont vault.

“Well, I’m going to find out a way to tackle Dracula’s castle,” snapped Sypha, leaving the others to flip through some books. There was an awkward and guilt-filled silence.

“Um… sorry for losing your coin, Alucard,” muttered Trevor, rubbing the back of his head. Alucard gave him a little nod.

“That’s quite alright. I don’t think my father will be too concerned about a coin when I’m driving a stake through his heart. Besides, there are things much more important than coins.”

Alucard waited at least a minute after Trevor left before reaching into his pocket. _There are things much more important than coins_ … Alucard carefully pulled out a very worn and tattered fox teddy. Its colour had faded and it had lost an eye, but it was still the same fox that had been there with him for all those years, through happiness and sadness, through peace and war.

“Give me strength,” Princess Renard,” he whispered to the fox, clutching her close to his heart. When he was ready, he hid her once more, deciding that it was time, once and for all, to thwart his father’s plan.


End file.
